Imaging spectroscopy is widely used in many remote sensing applications. For instance, collected spectral data is often used for automated remote material detection, identification, and quantification. A typical imaging spectrometer images an object or scene in a range of different adjacent wavelength intervals. For instance, these intervals may include the visible and near-infrared (VNIR) wavelength band, the short-wave infrared (SWIR) wavelength band, the mid-wavelength infrared (MWIR) wavelength band, and the long-wave infrared (LWIR) wavelength band. Based on the resulting spectral image, a user of the imaging spectrometer may detect the unique spectral characteristics or features of the imaged object or scene.